The present invention relates to the field of clipboards for mounting pads of paper thereon.
Clipboards are widely utilized to support pads of paper for recording data thereon and are particularly useful in athletic and other outdoor environments. The person utilizing a clipboard occasionally misplaces writing implements to be used in connection with the clipboard, and it is thus highly desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive retainer which may be utilized for the convenient storage of writing implements, pen-lights or the like, upon a clipboard having a conventional movable spring loaded clip member.